A Perfect night
by A Mirrored Sky
Summary: Oneshot Rin tries to surprise Kakashi but ends up getting a surprise herself.


_Sorry about the bad summery and title I could not think after I wrote this. I was bored and for some reason I flew to my computer and sat down and wrote this. I have been experimenting with speed writing where you have no outline and just sit down and write. I ran it through spell check so no one has to suffer my bad spelling. This is what I came up_

* * *

A sigh escaped the young brown-haired girl as she made her way back from the hospital. She had spent the whole day there carefully arranging bandages atop wounds, giving smiles to all of her patients making sure to leave them happier then what she found them in. She truly did love being a medic. She was one of the better ones even at the age of seventeen. 

Rin made her way to her apartment looking up her eyes noticing the retreating sun. An idea struck her. She really should get home, but she knew that Kakashi was returning from a week-long mission. _Kakashi_. Her only living teammate he swore to protect her, but Rin did not want him as a protector but as something more. He was aware of her feeling but he did not return them. She changed directions as she started for his apartment her pace quickening. Her footsteps stopped as she stood outside his door.

The room was still dark. He was not home yet. No matter she would surprise him. She smiled at what his reaction might be. Kakashi was not a fan of surprises, everyone who knew him could guess, he liked to be in control and being surprised did not fit in that category. Rin formed a hand sign "I'll simply make myself look like a"

"Rin what are you doing?"

She gasped as she turned to see none other then the teammate she was supposed to surprise.

Kakashi was wearing the usual Anbu uniform. His painted mask tilted so his eye was showing. He looked over at the young medic.

Rin knew that look she had seen on his face before, only Kakashi could pull it off, an annoyed but really happy-to-see-you look. Rin smiled embarrassed "Hello… um… I was going to um… surprise you. But I guess you beat me too it."

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his already mussed up hair. This was how it had been with Rin lately. He felt so at home in her presence, but almost embarrassed like her eyes could see right through him. _That's silly she just knows you better then anyone else._ A low chuckle made it's way out of his masked mouth.

"What's so funny?"

He looked up to see Rin standing in front of him her eyes questioning.

"Nothing just something Gai did" He quickly responded.

Rin was not going to let go so easily "What did he do?"

"He challenged me that he could run 200 laps around Konoha faster then I could."

Rin smiled "That sounds like Gai"

"I told him no, so he just took off and did it by himself" Kakashi continued.

Rin looked up at him "I missed you"

The Silver haired Anbu officer looked down at his former teammate. "I missed you too."

Rin stepped closer and threw her arms around her friend.

"No, I really missed you"

Kakashi not sure what to do returned the hug. A minute later Rin let go trying to hide her delight. "Do you want to go get some Ramen?" she faltered looking up at the midnight sky. Kakashi followed her gaze upward. He looked down at her and said, "I got a better idea."

* * *

Rin lay down in the tall grass and looked up at the sky. She could not believe that Kakashi remembered that a Star shower was going to take place. She looked over at Kakashi taking note that the grass hid everything but his hair. The first star streaked across the sky in a brilliant flash of light contrast to the inky-black sky. Rin looked up as more lights sped across the sky. She sighed in contentment. This was going down in her books as a perfect night.

* * *

_I don't really know how Gai got in that story, but don't blame me blame my suger-infested mind. Love it? Hate it? Review please!! My other story (not naruto related) has been put on hold for some serious rewriting. Oh and almost forgot Disclaimer: I Don't own any characters they belong to a guy who's name escapes me at the moment._


End file.
